Various finger-mounted writing instrument holders have been developed or patented to be worn on the wearer's thumb, index, or middle finger. Few of these ring-mounted holders have the writing instrument permanently mounted to or integrally formed with the instrument holder. Instrument holders that have permanently mounted writing instruments have narrow, uncomfortable bands for retaining the writing instrument on the wearer's finger. Typically, the retaining band is narrow and must be adjusted to fit the wearer's finger. The band must also be worn at a particular location on the finger. With the retaining band in place, these prior art types do not allow the user to easily perform tasks other than writing such as typing, keyboarding or filing.